Ange Noir
by Nassthel
Summary: Un nouveau client. Un nouveau client pour le pire boulot de l'univers." Ça peut pas être si terrible", c'est ce que vous pensez j'en suis sur. Pourtant je ne vois ce qui peut être plus terrible que ça. Moi, Tadashi Yamaguchi, ange noir, doit descendre sur terre pour tuer un humain du nom de Kei Tsukishima.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I :**

Un nouveau client. Comme toujours. A chaque fin de travail, un nouveau. Pourquoi ? Tout ça est, pour moi, incompréhensible. Pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre un jour ce qui ce passe réellement dans mon existence. Où plutôt... ma non-existence. Car moi, Tadashi Yamaguchi, suis mort.

Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je peux vous parler ? Que cette questions est idiote... Vous êtes dans ma tête après tout , c'est pas comme si vous.. ou peut-être tu.. disons vous.. donc … c'est pas comme si vous étiez réel... Mais mettons les choses au clairs entre nous et entre moi-même.

Tout d'abord il faut savoir que je suis mort 8 ans... Il me semble... bref... cela importe peu,poursuivons donc. Je ne sais pas trop par quel principe, ou événement, magique, ou surnaturel .. Dites comme vous voulez, toujours est-il que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, la preuve en est que je vous parle... ou plutôt me parle... Comment dire dans ces cas la ? Je pense que je devrais continuer a faire comme si vous étiez la... juste à côté. C'est étrange mais c'est peu comme avoir un ami sur qui on peut compter.. a qui on peu tout dire. N'empêche que je divague.

L'endroit dans lequel je me trouve est assez... comment le décrire... à la fois beau et sombre, lugubre... Vous voyez les nuages ? C'est au dessus que je vie. Oui, comme un ange ! Mais le problème c'est que je n'en suis pas un... Pas comme on peut se l'imaginer en tout cas. Car mes ailes ne sont pas blanches, et que je ne protège pas les humains. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Mes ailes sont noires et mon travail, comme il est nommé ici est... vraiment horrible. « Pourquoi je le fais? » me demanderiez vous, et je me pose aussi cette question pour tout vous dire...

Je crois que je le fais par peur. Si je le fais pas je risque de disparaître, et bien que je sois déjà mort, ça me fous la trouille. J'en ai même horriblement peur ! Parce que j'ai une seconde chance, une autre vie, et que j'ai peur de la perdre... a nouveau. Vous savez ce que ça fait de mourir ? Probablement pas.. après tout êtes vous seulement vivants ? Et bien je ne me rappelle pas de ce que ça fait.. mais savoir.. rien que savoir que sur terre vous étiez quelqu'un pour des personnes et que maintenant... probablement ils vous ont oublié.. c'est plutôt horrible. Évidement je suis tout aussi horrible. Incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit de ma pour conserver cette seconde chance, ce renouveau comme disent certains ici, je me plis, je me soumet à cet horrible tache qui est de tuer des humains.

Oui, ce travaille est vraiment cruel... horrible serait un mot plus juste mais pas assez fort, aucun mot ne le serais. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de faire mourir de jeunes humains... ça arrive... Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas décidé de devenir un ange noir, ou ange déchu... je vous laisse choisir, même si personnellement je préfère ange noir... je trouve ce nom plus juste... en quelque sorte.

Ici... au dessus de ces nuages, il y a trois maisons. Les hiboux, pour les anges, le corbeau , pour les anges noir, dont moi et les chats noirs pour les démons, aller savoir pourquoi... Mais ça n'as pas beaucoup d'importance... non vraiment pas... Aucune importance a vrai dire. Car aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu mon enveloppe. Et que je dois l'ouvrir. C'est toujours un moment très difficile que celui ou je découvre mon nouveau... ma nouvelle victime.

Aujourd'hui il s'agit d'un certain Tsukishima Kei. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais... en lisant ce nom... une sensation étrange m'a envahie... comme... la chaleur familière d'un feu de cheminée... ou d'une étreinte maternelle... quoique plutôt paternelle... Au fond y-a-t-il une réelle différence ? Probablement pas.

Je repose le courrier sur la table de ma petite maisonnette... ou plutôt de ma cabane, et sort de cette dernière. Le chemin vers le monde d'en bas, celui des humains, n'est pas si long. Il me faut juste arriver au puits et sauter dans le vide.

Passer dans les rues de cette ville est a la fois divertissant et terrifiant. Il y a de tout par ici. Car tout les anges noirs ne sont pas pareils. Certains reste cloîtré chez eux jusqu'au moment de recevoir leur mission, comme moi, et d'autre préfère sortir, se battre, harceler des pauvres anges noirs inoffensifs, ou aller dans le genre d'endroit que je ne souhaiterais jamais fréquenter.

Tout les jours, on entend, ou on voit des choses affreuses. Certains «chats» viennent se balader ici. Pas pour remettre en ordre ce quoi ignoble de « l'au delà », non.. après tout.. tout le monde s'en fiche qu'un ange noir meurt ou non, puisqu'il sera aussitôt remplacée par un humain tué par un ange noir. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que je suis arrivé ici d'après certains. Je ne suis pas vraiment apprécié par ici alors dans chaque rue je reçois des insultes. Mais peu importe, je vais bientôt disparaître dans le monde des humains.

Plus j'approche du puit, moins d'anges noirs sont la. Ce n'est pas étonnant. L'endroit n'est pas vraiment recommandé. C'est l'un des rare endroit, si ce n'est le seul, qui relie tout les mondes et maison. Les trois maison peuvent accédés a la Terre par ce seul et unique puits universel. Pourtant, ce lieu hostile est l'un des plus beau lieux que je connaisse, il mélange chaos, harmonie, guerre, paix et tout le reste, en un seul petit cercle de rien du tout.

Quand on arrive depuis la maison des corbeaux on voit a la fois le côté des hiboux et celui des chat. On voit a la fois la paix la plus parfaite et le chaos le plus total. Le spectacle doit être beaucoup plus misérable pour les anges. Et puis.. si on regarde en bas.. on voit la terre. Du vert et du bleu, depuis une distance vertigineuse. C'est idiot pour un être ailé mais voilà, cette vue me donne le vertige. Pourtant je dois sauter. Il faut que je descend, que je plonge dans le vide.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je me laisse tomber dans le vide.

* * *

 _Voila, ce chapitre est terminé ! n'hésitez surtout pas a donner votre avis, négatif ou positif je prends tout !_

 _En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment à la lire ! et A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

Après un bien trop long temps d'absence, et je m'en excuse, voici enfin ! le chapitre 2 !

* * *

Alors je ferme les yeux et je me laisse tomber.

Et tomber.

Et tomber.

Et je tombe ainsi jusqu'au moment ou je dois déployer mes ailes, et atterrir en douceur au bon endroit.

Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne, comment je peux me retrouver à chaque fois au bon endroit, en ayant fait le trajet les yeux fermés… Mais je suppose que ça n'ajoute qu'un élément de plus a la longue liste de ce que je ne comprends pas. Alors peut-importe après tout.

Ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que je suis arrivé devant cette maison. Elle n'est pas si grande que sa, et son style fait très japonais, probablement parce que je suis au Japon. Sur le petit muret devant la maison se trouve un écriteaux, une petite pancarte, sur laquelle est marqué "Tsukishima". Aucun doute, c'est bien ici.

Je rétracte donc mes ailes, et commence doucement à m'approcher de la porte. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce moment. Celui ou je dois découvrir mon client. Celui ou le compte à rebours commence. 30 jours. 4 semaines. 1 mois. C'est le temps qu'on nous laisse pour mettre fin à la vie de notre client.

Client… Client, ce mot de correspond pas du tout. Ils ne décident jamais. Ils ne sont pas les maître de ce qui va leur arrivé. Ils sont plus … des cibles. Oui, cible est un mot bien plus adaptée. Plus violent. Ce mot, 'cible' il conserve cette idée de menace, cette idée de danger.

Je me décide finalement à passer le pas de la porte, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'avancer d'un seul pas de plus,que cette dernière s'ouvre. Alors je reste ou je suis et j'observe.

J'observe comme j'observe toujours. De loin, sans interagit, jamais. J'observe toutes ces familles que je suis destiné à briser. Que je dois séparer, de la plus violente des façons : par la mort.

-A ce soir Kei !

Kei ? Alors c'est lui mon client ? Il est.. grand. Il doit bien faire dans les .. je sais pas , 1m90 ! Sa tête est couronnée, ou plutôt, habillé d'une chevelure blonde qui, il faut se l'avouer, a l'air assez douce. Son visage par contre n'a rien de doux. Les lèvres serrées entre elles, comme si elles détenaient le secret le plus secret de tout les secret, des yeux froid, un peu vide d'émotions, caché derrière des lunettes noirs. Se nez, plutôt pointu se plisse légèrement. Il parait que c'est à cause du froid. Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûr, moi, qui ne ressent pas la température ?

Je continue de l'observer. Il s'éloigne de la maison, alors je le suis. Il pose sur ses oreille un casque, s'isolant ainsi du monde en écoutant de la musique. Il passe tout le trajet comme ça, à marcher calmement l'air ennuyé par ce qui l'attend au bout du chemin, le casque vissé sur la tête et les mains clouées dans les poches de son manteau.

Ca peut vous sembler étrange que j'observe celui à qui je dois donner la mort. Et.. c'est vrai que ça l'est un peu. Mais… La haut, ils nous laissent 30 jours pour tuer notre cible. 30 jours, pas un de plus. Sinon, ils nous font tout simplement disparaître. Alors j'obéis, et au trentième jour je tue ma cible. C'est égoiste, et je le sais. Ma vie en tant qu'ange noir, ne vaut pas la mort de plusieurs Hommes… Mais que voulez-vous ? je n'y peux pas grand chose. Je suis un trouillard, et disparaître me fait peur plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Alors je me résigne et je tue un humain tout les mois environ… Après 30 jours, au dernier moment. Car plus je tue ma cible tard, moins j'aurais d'humain à tuer au total.

Il est vrai que si j'attends le dernier moment c'est aussi parce que j'aime les observer, me dire que ma vie aurait pu, non, aurait dû ressembler à ça. Quelque part, je pense que je me créer une vie à travers la leure… ça peut paraitre malsain, c'est sûr… Mais j'aime le faire, c'est comme ça. La vérité c'est que j'aimerai me connaître… Connaître mon moi humain. Retrouver mes souvenirs.

Quand j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je suivait ma cible distraitement, mais dans cette foule d'élève, voilà que je l'ai perdu de vu. Si j'en croit le panneau, je me trouve au lycée de Karasuno.

Le lycée. Je n'y ait jamais été. Quand je me suis réveillé un jour, en ange noir, j'avais 6 ans et plus aucun souvenir. Contrairement au monde d'en bas, là-haut, l'âge n'influence pas l'apparence, ni les connaissance. On est adulte. Et ce, peu importe notre âge. Ce n'est qu'un chiffre. Il nous permet de savoir quand est ce qu'on est mort. Voilà 8 ans que je suis mort. Ce qui fait que je n'ai jamais connus le lycée. Peut-être aurais-je été ami avec ma cible si je n'était pas mort. Après tout, il a l'air d'avoir mon âge…

Mais pour le moment je ne sais plus où il se trouve.

Alors je déploie mes ailes, je m'envole, et je cherche ma cible.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et promis, j'essayerai de poster la suite plus rapidement !

A Bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila le chapitre 3, décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à poster rapidement.

* * *

Je le cherche. Mais malheureusement, même avec la couleur atypique de ses cheveux, je ne peux le retrouver. Trop tard, je l'ai perdu. N'ayant plus personne à suivre pour cette cause, et n'ayant donc plus que ça à faire, je me mets à visiter les lieux. C'est juste un lycée japonais ordinaire. Le nom "KARASUNO" est lisible à l'entrée de l'établissement. Les élèves, avec leurs uniformes noirs, se confondent en un grand nuage orageux. Tous se ressemblent. Tous marchent dans le même sens. Au milieu, moi, je suis à contresens.

Je porte moi aussi du noir. Mais il m'a l'air tout de même plus lugubre que le leur. Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui me trouve à l'intérieur de ces vêtements. Parce que moi je tue des humains sans scrupule. Pour mon désir égoïste de ne pas disparaître. Pour ce stupide désir j'ai tué. Et je tue encore. Combien de temps vais-je continuer ? Vais-je seulement arrêter un jour ? Je ne pense pas en être capable. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour me laisser dépérir pour la survie d'un inconnu. Et je me dégoûte d'être comme ça. Et je me dégoute de ne pas osé m'opposer à ce qu'on m'impose, de ne pas me lever contre ce que je n'approuve pas, de m'aplatir, face à la peur. Je me dégoute tellement. Je devrais me laisser mourir. Étais-je aussi turpide de mon vivant ?

Plus je marche plus je me rends compte de la grandeur de l'endroit. Il y a deux gymnases, trois bâtiments, tous quasiment identiques. Il m'aura fallu longtemps pour retrouver ma victime. Tant de temps que voilà la fin de cette journée scolaire. Je retiens l'emplacement de la classe, il est hors de question que je me perde de nouveau dans ce labyrinthe plein d'élèves se ressemblant. Une chance que je sois invisible. Je n'aurais pas eu l'air fin si quelqu'un m'avais vu rôder dans les couloirs toute la journée. Ho, bien sur j'ai fais des pauses de temps à autre. A l'heure de leur pause déjeuner par exemple. Je me suis arrêté et je me suis assis sur le toit. La vue était imprenable. Ce lycée a beau ne pas être au point culminant de cette ville, du haut des bâtiments, par ce beau temps, j'ai pus observer les environs. Ces maisons, fixes, semblables, collées, comme entassées en contrebas. Ces quelques champs, dans lequel on doit y cultiver du blé, dans lesquels il doit être agréable de marcher, de s'allonger. Et surtout ces montagnes, grandes, vertes et qui s'étendent sur les kilomètres, semblant régner sur la ville. Pendant cette pause dans mes recherches, ce moment de repos, je pus enfin écrire dans mon carnet le peu d'informations que j'avais apprises sur ce client.

" Tsukishima Kei. 1ère année dans la classe de la seconde 4 du lycée de Karasuno. Il doit, à vu d'oeil, mesurer dans les 1 mètre 90. Il a, de ce que j'ai vu, l'air lassé de son quotidien, de sa vie. Tant mieux. Tuer un être jovial, qui aime sa vie est pire que tout. Peut être qu'entouré d'autre humains il est plus vivace ? Au vu de son sac de sport, il doit faire parti d'un club. Basket peut être ? Il a la taille pour en tout cas."

D'ailleurs, vu qu'il se dirige vers les gymnases, il doit probablement se rendre à un entraînement. Je vais enfin savoir s'il fait du basket, non pas que ce soit l'information la plus utile du monde, ou que le suspense est intenable, mais je me demande tout de même quel sport peut faire ce client qui semble toujours canule. Je le suis alors, sans le perdre cette fois, jusqu'au gymnase numéro 1. Je ne le suis pas dans les vestiaires, il y a des limites. Je me mets des limites. J'en profite plutôt pour visiter le gymnase qui était fermé à clef lors de ma première visite de la journée. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pourvu d'ailes pour voler que je peux traverser les murs ou la matière. Je ne m'en plaint pas. Au contraire, je préfère ça. J'ai déjà assez l'impression d'être une monstruosité. Le son de mes vieilles converses noirs ; déchirées sur les cotées, trouées en dessous ; résonnant sur le parquet ciré résonne dans le grand gymnase vide, est inaudible pour les autres êtres. J'ai dis vide, mais l'endroit ne l'est pas totalement. En fait, un homme est la. Il n'est, par rapport à ma cible, pas si grand que ça, mais il a lui aussi les cheveux blond, ramené vers l'arrière, tenus par un serre-terre discret. Il a l'air trop vieux pour être un élève de lycée en tout cas. Peut-être est-il le superviseur des entrainement ? ou le coach ? Peu m'importe honnêtement. Je peux juste marcher ou je veux, personne ne me vois de toutes façons. Je continu donc mon tour du gymnase en faisant fi de cette personne. Le gymnase est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pour un gymnase dans lequel on joue au volley en tout cas. Parce qu'avec ce grand filet tendu au milieu du terrain, difficile de faire du basket. Mon client est donc un joueur de volley. C'est vrai, qu'avec sa taille, il a de quoi être un bon joueur.

J'en connais un petit rayon sur le volley-ball. Le fait est que la haut, ou je vis, même si je reste cloitré chez moi autant que possible, il y a un petit club de volley. Et j'en fais parti. Il n'y a que rarement des entraînement, encore plus rarement des matchs, mais la sensation qui m'envahit quand je fais ce sport est telle que je ne raterai un entraînement ou un match pour rien. Je ne saurais pas la décrire pourtant. C'est comme un tourbillons, qui bouleverse mes entrailles, et tout mon être. Un mélange d'euphorie, de bonheur mais aussi une pointe de mélancolie que je ne saurais pas non plus expliquer. C'est mon maître, Shimada Makoto, celui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les anges noirs, qui m'y a traîné. Il y était lui aussi. Il avait cette arme secrète, un service. Son service était magique. On aurait dit que comme nous, il avait des ailes et flottait avant de se poser, sans que personne ne puisse le contrôler. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il me l'enseigne, avant de disparaître… Une disparition soudaine et inexpliquée. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était devenu, mais je me doute bien qu'il à connu sa seconde mort. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il reste près de moi la-haut. Sans lui j'aurais déjà tout abandonné. Grâce à lui j'ai la haut une vie plutôt agréable. J'ai trouvé la haut une sorte de famille, dans ce regroupement sportif, et je peux m'échapper de ce quotidien horrifique qu'est celui d'un ange noir. Mais aussi, grâce à lui, je trouverai en ce mois que je vais passer avec ce client, plus de divertissement que d'habitude. Peut-être même moins de morosité.  
Certains élèves, joueur de ce club, sont arrivés. Alors je m'assois et je les regarde. Je les regarde et je me surprends à m'amuser à les regarder courir, sauter, frapper des balles et s'entraîner aux services. Pourtant, un élément vient déranger mon amusement. Une sorte de pressentiment. L'impression que quelque d'anormal -Ou de humainement anormal- n'est pas loin. Je ne peux dire quoi. Je ne peux dire quoi, mais ça me met mal à l'aise, m'angoisse, me retourne l'estomac et me serre les poumons. Je ne sus ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que cet élément, cette présence que je ressens se montre. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce nouvel individu n'est pas comme les autres. Qu'il est partiellement comme moi. Peut être grâce à l'aura qu'il dégage. Peut-être parce que personne ne semble le remarquer. Je ne sais pas comment mais, dès que je l'ai vu entrer dans le gymnase, je l'ai su : celui-là est un ange.

Il n'était pas rare d'en croiser. On dit qu'une personne est suivi dans sa vie soit par un ange, soit par un démon, soit par un ange noir. La plupart du temps il n'y a juste rien. Mais je ne suis pas étonné de voir un ange. Je n'aime juste pas ça. Il faut dire que les anges et les anges noirs sont des êtres opposés. Eux protèges, nous tuons. Si on m'avait laissé le choix j'aurais voulu être des leurs. Mais on a pas le choix. Et on ne peut pas non plus suivre une sorte de formation pour se changer en ange. On est bloqué dans notre situation de tueur invisible et supposément vide de sentiments. Je le vois dans son regard, qu'il sais que je suis ici pour tuer un humain. Pourtant, contrairement à tous les autres anges que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'ici, lui ne semble pas me mépriser. Pourquoi ? Il le devrait pourtant… Même moi je me méprise. Je préfère regarder ailleurs. Cet présence me mets mal à l'aise. Et puis, mon client est enfin arrivé. Il m'a l'air d'être le plus grand de tous les joueurs, pourtant les autres aussi sont grands. Pas tous cela dit. Deux d'entre eux sont vraiment plus petits, et semble d'ailleurs très énergiques. Peut-être sont-ils des libéros ?

Tous se réunirent près de cette homme blond pour écouter les instructions. Ils ne sont pas nombreux. Simplement 10. Ce qui est toujours plus nombreux que l'équipe d'en haut. Nous, nous ne somme que 7, enfin, 6 depuis le départ de Shimada. Il y a une raison à ce petit nombre. Le club qui à été fondé la haut, est l'un des seuls qui ne fait pas de distinction de maison. La plupart des hiboux, et même des corbeaux sont effrayé par l'idée de se retrouver avec des chats. Je dois bien dire que je l'étais aussi. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de peur à avoir. Ce club est un endroit chaleureux. Peut-être que le mélange de toutes les maisons ajoute à cet endroit un côté familiale inattendu. Aussi, personne ne sait qui est quoi, et par une sorte de secret professionnel, si on le sait, on ne dit rien. Ce lieux de rencontre nous donne la possibilité de ne pas penser à ce que l'on doit accomplir dans le monde d'en bas. Mais je suppose que mes histoires d'ange noir ne vous intéressent pas.  
L'entraînement dura deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles je n'ai rien osé faire. Pas osé bouger. Cet ange, je le sais, m'a observé. Ma seule hâte était alors que ce moment finisse. Dès que l'entraînement fut fini,dès que cet être eût disparu, je me suis enfuis de cet endroit. Et me voila, attendant bêtement chez ma victime que cette dernière apparaisse de nouveau. Si seulement un accident pouvait arriver. Si seulement je pouvais disparaître…

Je ferme les yeux, et j'attends.


	4. Chapter 4

Et le voila ! Le chapitre 4 ! Il arrive avec moins d'attente que d'habitude, c'est exceptionnel ! Bon plus sérieusement , j'ai deux chapitres prêt a être poster (en plus de celui la) que je posterais dans deux semaine si tout se passe bien ! Bref ! Je bavasse mais on s'en fout un peu '-' ...

Et pour toi, ami.e reviewer que tu es FairyStalkeuse, si je peux te donner un conseil, va au toilettes même si tu as la flemme ! Et puis, peut importe que ta review soit instructive, elle m'aura motivé ! èwé

Bon aller, j'arrête de parler je vous laisse tranquille avec le chapitre 4 maintenant.

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte claquant me fait ouvrir les yeux en un sursaut. Le voilà. Mon client est de retour. Me suis-je endormi ? Je ne le sais. Je ne sais combien de temps c'est écoulé. Mais je sais que ma tête me fait affreusement souffrir. En revanche je ne sais pourquoi. Je l'ignore tout comme j'ignore la raison de cet air agacé sur le visage de mon client. Il est tard. Les volets claquent. La nuit s'est abattue sur la ville. L'hiver se n'épargne rien. Mais dans cette chambre, on se sent en sécurité.

Cette chambre n'a d'ailleurs rien d'exceptionnel. Elle n'est ni immense ni minuscule. Tout y est bien rangé. Tout y est banal, sobre, blanc. Et si on oublie cette petite étagère au dessus de son bureau, la décoration y est inexistante. Je m'en réjouis. Il n'y a rien de pire que de devoir tuer un humain passionné.

Je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt, mais mon client a dans les mains un petit carnet noir, abîmé, un peu poussiéreux. Lui non plus, n'est pas décoré.

C'est curieux. Comme la plupart de mes victime, lui aussi a un carnet. Un carnet ou note toutes ses pensées. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi inhumain qu'il n'en avais l'air au premier abord.

Il commence, selon la logique, à y écrire des mots, des pensées. Curieux, je m'approche pour lire.

" Le sentiment d'être suivie est-il normal ? C'est un sentiment déplaisant comme tout les autres. J'aurais mieux fait d'être un robot vide d'émotions. Tout m'agace. Et je m'agace d'être agacé."

Ma victime de fait interrompre par la venu d'un autre humain.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu pourrais frapper. Je suis occupé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que peut te passionner tant que ça pour que tu sursaute à ce point Kei ! Ho ! Mais tu as ressorti ce vieux cahier en lambeaux ! Franchement, Kei, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux écrire la dedans que tu ne puisse dire à ton super grand frère !

\- tout.

\- mais enfiiin ! Tu peux tout me dire Kei !

\- fiche moi la paix.

\- ne me dis pas que tu m'y insu-

\- Dégage Akiteru.

\- bon bon, mais on passe à table Kei…

Et c'est ainsi que l'auto-proclamé "super grand frère" disparaît, fermant derrière lui ma porte. Mon client, lui, ferme son carnet. Carnet qui, si je ne m'abuse, est son confident… enfin, son journal intime comme le nomme les humains.

Drôle de combinaisons de mots. Un journal c'est une chose que tout le monde peut lire pour y trouver des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais quelques chose d'intime c'ets censé rester dans le secret. C'ets personnel. Mais bon. Moi je suis curieux. Alors je vais doucement ignorer la partie intime et ne garder que le journal. De toute évidence personne ne saura que je l'ai lu. Et puis… ce client est intriguant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche tant à me justifier. Pour me donner bonne conscience ? Je suis un ange noir. Je tue des Hommes. C'est dans ma nature. Alors je suis mauvais. C'est comme ça.

Ignorant toute possibilité de remords, alors que mon client est ailleurs, je subtilise son journal puis je retourne m'asseoir. Cette chambre, cette maison, cet endroit me semble si chaleureux, si tranquille. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant à ma place. Même pas la haut. Les choses de ce monde qui m'est interdit sont merveilleuses

Mon client… Ce client est lui aussi étonnant. Intrigant. Je me sens comme happé par lui. Il me captive. Il m'inspire. Il est comme… pourquoi est-ce si difficile de mettre des mots sur ces choses là ? … comme un rêve qui se dissipe si tôt qu'on ouvre les yeux. Un rêve que l'on voudrait revivre inlassablement. Un rêve dont on ne voudrait jamais sortir. Un rêve qui, pourtant, doit se finir en cauchemar tôt ou tard.

Le voilà déjà de retour. Celui là est un rapide. Le voilà dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Celui là a quelque chose de sublime. De frappant. À chaque fois qu'il débarque un drôle de phénomènes se produit. C'est comme si quelqu'un allumait une bougie au fond de mon estomac. Cette fois-ci, c'est autre chose. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Exactement la même. Mais je ne parviens à mettre le doigt dessus. Quand ? Ou ? C'est étrange. Jamais je n'ai jamais expérimenté une telle chose. C'est comme un souvenir quasiment totalement effacé par le temps. Comme s'il essayait de s'introduire dans mon cerveau sans y parvenir.

Ce matin déjà , quand il a ouvert la porte, quans je l'ai vu, cette sensation étrange me nouait les entrailles. Ce sentiment étrange de déjà le connaître. Ce sentiment d'être déjà venu ici. D'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. D'avoir déjà vu ces visages. Des les connaître. De le connaître. D'avoir quelque part au fond de moi gravé ce nom : Tsukishima Kei. Des sensations à la fois merveilleuse et affreuse. Des sensations que je ne saurais expliquer. Comprendre. Des sensations peut être même interdites. Condamnées. Mais plus que tout : captivant.

Ce carnet, que je serre entre les doigts… il. M'effraie. Me terrifie. J'ai peur de sa forces de ce qu'il cache. Il m'effraie et pourtant je ne veux pas m'en éloigner. Non. Au contraire. Plus que tout je veux savoir ce qu'il me cache. Connaître Tsukishima.

Demain, je le sens, sera un jour plein de découvertes.

* * *

Franchement le nombre de mots est aussi aléatoire que les sorties de chapitre, meh, tant pis !


	5. chapitre 5

Et voila ! le chapitre 5 qui se pointe commebune fleur ! Tout est dans la surprise... (et la procrastination) !

Igaroo, pour répondre a te review, bon deja merci d'en avoir laissé un c'est toujours cool d'en avoir ! savoir ce qui est bien ou pas,bref ! Tout découvrir en même temos que Yamaguchi est unnorise de position qui est chouette et horrible ! Horrible parceque j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire comme ca et chouette parce que .. j'ai pas l'habitude d'ecrire comme ca donc l'expérimentation est amusante ! et je suis bien content que ca plaise -evidemment- ! eeet... pour découvrir la suite il va faloir s'armer de patiente, car je suis frivole dans mon écriture ! En espérant évidemment que ca continue de plaire !

Enfin bref, les pavés c'ets la passion mais il faut bien que je laisse place a l'histoire ! En joie !

* * *

Comme souvent, me voilà rêveillé avant le soleil. C'est bête, dans le pays du soleil levant. Sur le réveil il est indiqué 06:07. Si tôt. Et pourtant, je ne peux espérer me rendormir. Le fait est que le dit réveil sonne. Quel homme matinal ce Tsukishima Kei. Il a l'air ennuyé par la vie mais en même temps plein d'énergie. Moi en revanche, je me sens étrangement épuisé. Comme si mon énergie était drainée. Aspirée. Emportée. Ce n'est pas un genre de fatigue que je connais.

La fatigue d'être sur terre, d'utiliser ses forces pour survivre dans ce monde, cet endroit hostile aux anges noirs est totalement différente. Celle que je ressens est bien plus viscéral… comme une fatigue maladive. Comme si mon corps m'annonçait que mon voyage touche à sa fin, que ma disparition est proche.

Pourtant je ne compte pas disparaître. Pas maintenant. Pas sans savoir pourquoi la présence de ce client, de Tsukishima, me fait ressentir de telles choses. Des choses étranges et inconnues.

Nous voilà partis, lui, et moi à ses talons, vers le lycée. Tout se passa exactement comme la veille. À la différence que cette fois ci je ne me suis pas perdu bêtement au milieu de tous ces lycéens. Alors cette fois ci me voici dans la classe, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je ne suis ni fou, ni interressé par le sujet du cours. Alors je ne le suivrait pas. Non. J'ai d'autres préoccupations. Comme ce carnet. Alors je le sors.

La couverture est noire, décorée de stickers en formes de dinosaures, de balles de volley et aussi des petites étoiles et un croissant de lune. Je joins mes mains en une forme cylindrique, enveloppant l'une des étoiles dans l'ombre qu'elles créent ensembles puis je regarde dans leur creux. Comme je le pensais. Les étoiles et la lune sont phosphorescents.

J'ouvre finalement le cahier. La première page est remplie de mots. Mots écrits d'une écriture un peu patachonne et remplis de fautes. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils s'agit d'une écriture d'enfants. Je commence à lire.

"Jeudi 3 avril 2005

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée de l'école. Aki il va faire du volley dans son lycée avec un club il m'a dit. Moi aussi je veux en faire ! Maman elle a dit qu'elle ira m'inscrire dans un club. Et après elle m'a donné le cahier en disant que je peux faire ce que je veux dedans. Comme j'avais pas d'idée j'écris.

Et sinon c'est toujours la même chose. Tous les autres de mon école ils sont tous des gros Nuls pathétiques. Je les aime pas. En plus ils sont Minuscules et a cause d'eux je suis toujours au fond de la classe parce que moi je suis pas minuscule. Maman elle me dit d'être plus gentil avec eux sinon je n'aurais pas d'amis. Mais de toutes façons je veux pas d'amis ! C'est trop nul ! Moi j'aime que les dinosaures et Aki."

Il y a des ratures un peu partout, des taches d'encre et des corrections apportées avec une écriture moins enfantine. Sans l'ombre d'un doute celle de mon client. Ce qui est écrit sur cette page m'amuse. C'est tellement enfantin et rempli d'innocence.

Je tourne la page pour poursuivre la lecture, à la découverte d'un autre jour de sa vie...


	6. Chapter 6

"Samedi 19 avril 2005

Aujourd'hui Aki a eu son premier match avec son club. Il m'a dit que c'était pas un match officiel mais qu'ils jouaient contre une équipe super forte de Tokyo ! J'aurais bien voulu aller le voir mais j'avais pas le droit. En plus aujourd'hui on a été m'inscrir dans un club de volley avec maman ! Aki il m'a déjà appris pleins de trucs du coup je serais le plus fort ! Et puis le monsieur de l'inscription il a dit que c'est bien que je soit grand, que c'est un atout il a dit ! J'ai hâte de commencer, mais c'est que dans deux semaines. C'est dans longtemps. Du coup Aki il dit qu'il continuera de m'apprendre les bases dans le jardin. C'est le meilleur !"

L'enfance de mon client à malgré tout l'air heureuse. Je me demande bien comment il pu changer autant. Alors avec curiosité je tourne la page.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lundi 21 avril 2005

Aujourd'hui je suis rentré tout seul à la maison. Maman et papa étaient au travail et Aki il était au volley. Quand je suis passé dans le parc il y avait des débiles. Je crois qu'ils sont dans mon école. Ils étaient 4 et un d'eux étaient par terre. Il pleurait. Je crois que c'est parce que les autres l'insultait. Je me suis arreter pour regarder mais après j'ai dis qu'ils sont pathétique et y'en a un il a essayé de me faire peur mais c'est eux qui ont eu peur parce que je suis grand et qu'ils ont cru que je suis en cm2 du coup ils se sont enfuis sauf celui par terre. Mais je m'en fiche. Lui aussi il était pathétique a pas se défendre."

Chapitre court certe, mais chapitre quand meme


	8. Chapter 8

Je décide de m'arrêter la pour le moment. Enfin il serait plus juste de dire que c'est le son de la cloche, ou plutôt même des chaises glissant sur le sol, qui me fait ranger le carnet. Chaque élève de la classe se lève, discute, range ses affaires, certains sortent déjà. C'est le cas de Tsukishima. D'un pas rapide il semble s'enfuir de cette salle a la chaleur étouffante. Alors je le suis comme toujours. Peut être que si on me voyait je me ferais harceler comme cette enfant dont il parle dans son carnet à le suivre ainsi partout. J'ai sans doute l'air perdu. Une chance que personne ne puisse me voir.

C'est donc pour Tsukishima que tu es la ?

Je me retourne. Personne ne peut-... Un frisson parcourt mon dos. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un ange dans ce club de volley. Je ne sais que répondre. Pourquoi voudrait-il me parler ? Pourquoi voudrait-il savoir pour qui je viens ? Ne devrait-il pas simplement surveiller son humain ? Mais pourquoi, oui pourquoi me sourit-il ainsi ? Pourquoi a-t-il un sourire aussi doux envers moi. Moi, un misérable ange noir.

-Pourquoi-

\- On ne voit pas beaucoup d'être de l'au delà par ici tu sais ? J'ai pas souvent l'occasion de discuter avec qui que ce soit. Je n'allait pas laisser cette occasion me filer entre les doigts !

\- Mais… Je pensais que… enfin… Je suis un ange noir… alors que tu- vous, êtes un ange… ce n'est pas…

\- tu me tutoyer hum, quel est ton nom ?

\- Yamaguchi… Yamaguchi Tadashi…

\- Enchanté ! moi c'est Sugawara Koushi, mais tu peux m'appeler Suga ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je m'en fiche que tu sois un ange ou démon, après tout on ne choisit pas vraiment. Et puis tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un joyeux ange noir !

-un joyeux.. Ange noir ?

-Oui ! c'est, et bien c'est le nom que je donne aux anges noirs qui viennent prendre la vie des Hommes avec plaisir tu vois ?

\- Mais comment…. Comment vous…, je me rectifie suite au regard qu'il me lance, j'ai l'impression de manquer de respect à une espèce plus noble, Comment tu peux être sûr que je n'en suis pas un ?

\- Et bien, déjà tu as l'air triste et ensuite, si tu en étais un, tu aurais déjà tué Tsukishima. C'est lui ton client non ?

\- Oui, c'est lui…

\- écoute je vais te dire quelque chose que jamais la haut on ne te dira. Si tu ne veux pas le tuer, tu n'en est pas obligé.

\- Pourtant je le suis. Si je ne le tue pas…. Si j'arrête de tuer des humain, je disparais. C'est… C'est dans ma nature d'ange noir de tuer des Hommes, tout comme eux doivent manger pour survivre…

Je redirige mon regard vers Tsukishima. Je n'ai en effet aucunement l'envie de lui ôter la vie. Mais j'ai peur. Je suis un trouillard. Je ne peux pas me résigner à disparaître aussi simplement. En tant qu'ange, il ne doit pas comprendre ce dilemme. Je l'entends pourtant soupirer.

\- Yamaguchi… on n'a pas de nature. Pourquoi est ce que tu es un ange noir Yamaguchi ?

\- Je…. Je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Exactement. Personne ne sait pourquoi certains sont des anges noirs ou des démons. Personne ne sait comment ça marche. Un jour tu reçois une lettre avec une mission, on te dis que si tu ne l'accomplit pas tu disparais, mais tu ne sait ni pourquoi, ni pour qui tu dois le faire. Yamaguchi, on n'est pas préconçus pour être des anges, ni des anges noirs, ni des démons. On nous assigne à cette tâche. Il suffit alors de s'extirper de cette vie qui nous est imposée. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été un ange noir.


	9. Chapter 9

Les mots de cet ange. Les mots de Sugawara. Ils ne veulent plus sortir de ma tête. " Il suffit alors de s'extirper de cette vie qui nous est imposée". Comment ? J'aimerai tellement saisir la clé de ces mots étranges. La clé qui me permettrait de ne plus être un ange noir. Ca fait maintenant 3 heures qu'il les a prononcé. 3 heures que je les tourne dans tous les sens.

Je m'installe à la même place que la veille. Sous la fenêtre, dos contre le mur. La réponse ne me vient pas. Trop de question se bousculent. Aucune réponse ne les calme. Il me faut me changer les idées. J'attrape le carnet de mon client et l'ouvre la où, plus tôt, je me suis arrêté.

"Samedi 24 avril 2005

Aujourd'hui j'ai commencé le volley dans le club ou maman m'a inscrit. Il y a aussi des nazes la bas. Aki il veut que je me fasse des amis mais ils sont nuls. Mais il y en a un il m'a parlé. C'est celui du parc. Au début il m'a dit un truc comme "merci pour l'autre jour" je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Il a utilisé un mot mais j'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit et après il a dit que j'avais fais fuir ceux qui l'embêtent. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il est dans le club de volley. Il a l'air bizarre."

La vie de Tsukishima m'intrigue fortement. Je ne saisi pas sa façon de penser. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu devenir aussi froid avec son frère qu'il semblait tant apprécié. Que lui est-il arrivé ?


	10. Chapter 10

Je referme le journal à la reliure abîmée et le remets dans mon sac. Je ne peux retenir un bâillement. Je suis envahi d'une sensation de fatigue intense que je ne saurais expliquer. Cet niveau de fatigue ne devrait pas arriver si tôt. Il devrait arrivé la veille du jour 30. Mais la… il me reste 28 jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis aussi épuisé.

Je repense alors à cette discussion que j'ai eu avec Sugawara -il a beau me dire de l'appeler Suga, je ne peux m'y résoudre- quelques heures plus tôt. Ces phrases qu'il me disait comme s'il me demandait le sel. Sous air bienveillant envers une créature tel que moi. Et ses derniers mots.

"Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été un ange noir."

Ce n'est pas possible. On ne peut devenir un ange. On ne peut s'échapper de cette fatalité divine. On ne choisit pas. On ne change pas. On a pas le choix. Il doit simplement me jouer un tour. Après tout il n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire griller le cerveau d'un monstre. Il ne peut pas dire tout ça sérieusement. Pourtant…. Pourtant je veux le croire. Je veux lui faire confiance. S'il est un ange… Il est forcément un être bon… un être juste.

Juste sans l'ombre d'un doute. S'il est juste il fera tout pour m'empêcher de tuer un innocent. C'est tout ce qu'il essaie de faire. Empêcher un humain de mourir. S'il est un ange il doit protéger quelqu'un. S'il est toujours dans cette salle en même temps que moi, c'est que son client est dans ce club. S'il est dans ce club la mort de mon client l'affectera. Alors son but n'est que de m'empêcher de le blesser par la mort de Tsukishima.

Mais je n'arrive pas, non, vraiment pas, à me dire qu'il aurait inventé cette histoire. Et s'il disait vrai ? Et si on pouvait vraiment changer ?

Non. C'est stupide. Il faut dormir. Je pense n'importe quoi.


	11. Chapter 11

Depuis une semaine rien ne se déroule comme prévu. Tout s'embrouille dans un tourbillon de choses que je ne connais pas, d'événements incohérents. Des éléments incompréhensibles et insensés. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties avant. Des sentiments ? Non. C'est impossible. Je ne suis pas censé en avoir. Mais j'ai mal. Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se tord. Que je vais vomir. Mais je ne vomis pas. De l'eau.C'est tout ce qui sort. De mes yeux. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement dormir ? que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je commence a voir flou. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne controle plus rien. Des bruits lointains parviennent a mes oreilles. Je ne les comprends pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse, me serre contre moi même. Je me sens oppressé et vide. J'ai la sensation qu'il me manque l'essentiel. Mais quoi ? Ma tete tourne, cogne, me fait mal. Mon… coeur me serre ?

Non.

Je n'ai pas de coeur. Je suis mort. Je n'ai plus de coeur. Un froid glacial m'envahit. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne distingue plus rien. Ne comprends plus rien. N'entends plus rien. Ne vois plus rien. Ne sens plus rien. Mes sens sont éteints.

Ai-je disparu ?

Mon être tout entier semble se battre. Bouillir de l'intérieur. Se déchaine. Tente de sortir de son enveloppe. De cette barrière qu'est ma peau.

C'est donc ça ? J'ai disparu ?

Non. Des images. Elles se melangent, s'emmelent, s'entrechoquent. Elles sont vaguent. Elles se combiennent. Seule, l'image devient nette. Qui sont-ils ? Des enfants. Deux enfants. Qui sont-ils ? Mon cerveau tambourine contre mon crâne. L'image s'affine, des détails s'ajoutent. L'un est brun. L'autre blond. L'image se rapproche. Qui sont-ils ? l'image s'approche. Ils sont presque reconnaissable. Ca approche. Plus pres. Plus net.

Plus rien.


	12. Chapter 12

Je me reveille. J'ai mal au crâne. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne comprends pas. Autour de moi le silence règne. La maison est vide. Je décide de ne pas rester ici. Je sors. Je cours. Je ne veux pas rester dans le silence. Il m'effraie. J'ai peur des sensations qui peuvent y émerger.

Je rejoins le lycée de Tsukishima. Les cours sont fini. Il doit être dans son club de volley. Alors je vais la bas. Il y est. Je me sens étrangement soulagé de le voir la. Je ne devrais pas pourtant.

-Tiens, je ne m'attendais plus a te voir ?

-Sugawara !

Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire d'étendre mes lèvres. Mais bien vite il disparaît.

-Comment ça … ?

-Et bien, ça fait trois semaines que tu ne t'es pas montré, je pensais que…

Je n'entends pas la suite de sa phrase. Trois semaines. Ce qui veut dire…. Ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste une semaine avant de devoir tuer Tsukishima. Une semaine. Sept jours. Si peu de temps. Ou sont passé ces 3 semaines? Comment ai-je pu les rater ? Jamais je n'ai vécu une choses similaire.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sur Yamaguchi !

Il a un tel sourire. Comment ne pas lui faire confiance. Je lui parle, je me confie, je lui explique ce que j'ai vu, ressenti. Peut-être peut-il m'apporter une réponse.

-Ha… je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider Yamaguchi. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que ça représente, ni comment tu as pu ressentir tout ça. Mais, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima est sans doute le meilleur client que tu puisse avoir. Beaucoup de choses vont changer, j'en suis certain. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas disparaitre, je te le promet, pas pour toujours. Il te reste combien de temps ?

-Une semaine…

-Je suis sur que tu trouvera une réponse.

Lui demander de l'aide n'était pas une bonne idée, me voilà encore plus perdu qu'avant.


	13. Chapter 13

Mon esprit est occupé. Occupé et douloureux. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir. Pense à autre chose. Autre chose. Comment ai-je fais la dernière fois ? J'ai lu. J'ai lu le journal de Tsukishima. Ca a marché, la dernière fois. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

Je sors de nouveau ce carnet intriguant et poursuis ma lecture.

"Mercredi 27 avril

Aujourd'hui à l'école j'ai remarqué que le "petit" pathétique qui sait passe défendre de l'autre jour qui est dans mon club de volley est dans ma classe. Comme il était tout seul j'ai été le voir mais après il voulait plus me lâcher et il est resté avec moi toute la journée. Il disait qu'il était content que je lui parle parce que lui il est tout seul et que c'est triste d'être toujours tout seul. Ais moi je me sens pas triste quand je suis tout seul pourtant. Du coup je comprends pas. Mais comme il est gentil et moins pathétique que les autre je suis resté avec lui quand même. Et puis il dit que Aki il est cool parce que c'est le pointu d'une super équipe ! mais il m'appelle Tsukki. Il dit que Tsukishima c'est trop long et que les surnoms c'est chouette. Moi je pense que c'est n'importe quoi."

Je lâche un petit rire en lisant ces lignes. L'histoire de Tsukishima enfant m'apaise étrangement. Sa vision du monde, finalement n'a peut-être pas tant changé que ça. Afin de me vider la tete je poursuis ma lecture de ce cahier d'enfant.


	14. annonce pour la suite et fin d'AN

Hey, bon c'est pas vraiment la suite, juste un petit mot pour prévenir que la suite et fin est disponible sur AO3, même nom ect. C'était juste plus ergonomique, plus simple de la publié sur cette autre plateforme. Et comme je ne pense pas la mettre à jour ici. Et désolé pour tout ça ^^'


End file.
